The Afterlife of Boyd Cullen
by Boyd Cullen
Summary: A Man finds himself in a world he could of never imagined. Pulled toward some place and someone he's never met he makes his way to Forks. His presence and power Draw unwanted attention. My 1st Story, Reviews plz  Vamp/wolf All Characters   2 New Ones
1. The Fire is still Burning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Any of the Characters That may be mention (other then Boyd). All of that belongs to Stephanie Myers in all her brilliance. **

Chapter 1

Who really knows how they are going to die? I sure didn't have the slightest clue how I was going to die. At twenty-five years of age, it's really not at the front of most peoples thoughts. I wasn't your normal guy for my age, a lot of things had happened in my life to make me mature much faster then most.

Losing faith in people is one of the first things I learned in life. Learning that the people who were meant to take care of you, could actually hurt you was a tough lesson. The next lesson to learn was that death comes for us all, even the people you love. My father was killed at a time in my life when I needed him most.

Just last year I was a hard working guy, living alone and fairly happy with the way things were. Sure, who doesn't want someone to spend their time with, but I just hadn't found that someone yet. People my age were still partying or still in school, hell most were doing both come to think of it.

School had never really been my thing. Sure, I was smart and did well in every class except math. I just didn't feel the need or the drive to go through 4 more years of sitting behind a desk and listening to some teacher go on and on.

One Friday night a friend called me up and wanted me to come to a bonfire party with him. I wasn't doing anything but sitting around on my computer, so I agreed. He told me to meet him out at the old farm pasture on an old side of town.

I arrived to find a gathering like you see in most movies. A lot of people , a lot of beer and the pungent aroma of wacky tobaccy. The fire was huge, they had knocked down an old barn in the pasture and set it ablaze. Someone handed me a beer and a joint, "Why not?" I thought. I was here to enjoy myself after all. I walked around and found a group of my old high school buddies sitting around a smaller fire off to the side. I decided to join them.

"...That's not true man there's no way someone can survive that!" I heard Robert said.

"I saw it dude, the car flipped over like 10 times and started to catch on fire, and out she walked like she just parked the car in the walmart parking lot." Mark said

"Whats are you guys talking about?" I asked as I walked up.

"Yo, Boyd man whats been happening? I was just telling these guys about an accident I seen this week. Some chick locked up her brakes on a wet road to avoid hitting some brat chasing a frisbee, and she lost it. One of the most horrible accidents I've ever seen since I started with the police department. But she just walked out like it was nothing." Mark said.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"She said her name was Brittney Banard, said she had always been lucky when I asked her how she just survived that. I wrote up the report and asked if she wanted to go the hospital just to be checked out, she said she was fine and just walked away. Come to find out the name and id were a fake. We have no clue who she is." Mark Explained.

"That is hard to believe man but I know you couldn't make something like that up, your not smart enough!" I said, while dodging a backhand.

"She was smoking hot though, never seen her before. Haven't seen her since. I got my ass chewed for not looking up her info before I let her go though. It would look really good if I could get her real info." Mark said.

"Good luck with that." I said, as I walked off.

I spent the rest of the night sitting on a hay stack, stacked to look like a giant lazy boy, listening to music and all the jokes around the bonfire. I had a little to much to drink and ended up passing out in my make shift lazy boy.

When I woke up it was still dark outside, the party was over and I was left alone, the fire still going a few feet away. I was really regretting the last 3 beers I had as I had a headache the size of Montana.

"You look like you just got run over" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, especially in these parts. She was about 5'6" with long black hair. Her skin color was almost pearlescent, Even just outside the firelight I could see her clearly. Her face was almost her most amazing of her features, strangely oval and flawless. The thing that caught my attention the most were her eyes, blood red and seemed to almost pulsate as she looked at me.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked.

"I was just asking myself the same question, Passed out after a few drinks and I wake up here alone. Well maybe not alone from the looks of it. Who are you? " I asked

She smiled as she walked to the haystack beside me. "You can call me Brittney, I saw the bonfire and thought I would come see what was going on, From the looks of it I missed most of the fun."

"It wasn't much, just a bunch of drunk rednecks and idiots dancing around a fire." I replied.

I stood up to stretch after laying in a haystack most of the night. As I was coming off the stack I slipped and landed on a broke beer bottle. My hand was cut pretty deep from the pinky across my palm to my thumb.

Over my shoulder I heard a growl, Being in the pasture I figured it was a Coyote snooping around the fire. To my Surprise it was Brittney, Crouched down like a football player and staring at me.

Before I could say or do anything she was on top of me. I tried to push her off of me but I might as well be pushing a boulder, she was stronger then anyone i'd ever wrestled with before. She grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, I felt my shoulder pop out of socket and I screamed in pain.

Then she did something I wasn't expecting. She licked my hand and then sunk her teath into my palm.

Fire Filled my Veins. . .


	2. Changes

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted the change to be one chapter and although short I think it got to the point. Reviews Welcome**

Chapter 2

The Pain is almost Indescribable. To this day I still can't quite recall how long it took.

As I lay there thrashing around in pain the world exploded around me in red. The pain that started in my hand spread quickly. It felt like my blood cells were exploding as the fire moved through my body, As that pain made its way across my body my muscles felt as if they were being ripped from my bones, smashed and twisted. Even my bones we not safe from the inferno.

My Heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. My breathing changed to that of a marathon runner. The only sound I could hear throughout the change was my heart. It was the only reminder of something other then pain.

Very Slowly the pain started to decrease. As if I was being lowered into a pool feet first, the fires started to die. My heartbeat slowed, back to normal at first. Then I started to get scared as the beat slowed even more. Thump thump, thump thump, thump . . thump, Thump. Then Silence.


	3. Running from Desire

**Disclaimer: It's The same as before. Any Character or description is Stephanie's work. **

**I Love Reviews Good or bad. Let me know how I am doing. This is my First story after all.**

**Went back and edited some of this chapter, Thanks goes to my Beta Michellerae.**

Chapter 3

I Laid there thinking I was dead, wondering how I was still thinking about anything. By all accounts when your dead that it. Bam , Bingo , Under Ground, pushing up daisy's, DEAD.

Then I started to hear everything around me. It was a nearly deafening roar of random sounds. As I began to focus on what I was hearing I noticed the clarity. Across the field in the trees I heard a mockingbird singing his morning song. I heard a field mouse make a wild dash across the ground to escape the circling hawk. I heard a farmer as he walked out of his home, the screen door slamming and the tractor engine rev as he started his daily work.

On that note I made the realization that I was still in the middle of a hay field, Probably where the farmer was coming.

I opened my eyes for the first time and gasped in shock of what I could see. I sat up to get a look around. The same bird that I had heard far across the field I could see with amazing clarity, As if I were looking through binoculars. Every detail of everything around me was astonishing. As the sun broke through the clouds over head my skin burst into a shower of color. The sparkle of diamonds is the best I can describe how it looked.

The shock of my new found sparkle nearly caused me to forget about the farmer headed this way. Then something strange happened, I heard a heartbeat. Not my own of course but just as noticeable. The next then I noticed was a smell of indescribable craving. It got stronger as the farmer got closer, I felt a thirst and a hunger like I had never felt before building inside of me.

Frightened at what was happening to me I stood up in the blink of a eye and ran toward the trees. All of this happened in a half of a second. If I was frightened by the thirst then this speed was like finding a snake in your bed. Running was amazing. I was never an athlete as human so for me to be able to do this now is great.

I kept running through the wooded area, Not sure on where I was going. Trees passed like the lines of a highway. I stopped when I came to a creek. I stopped to think on what had happened since the pain and my heart had stopped.

The night of the fire, Brittney, Had found me passed out beside a bone-fire after everyone had left. She had made small talk and then after cutting my hand she had bit me.

Thinking further back I remember mark talking about a woman who had survived a car accident where the car flipped 10 times, Her name was Brittney too!

The Hunger and Thirst for blood, the hearing and sight, the blinding speed. "I am a Vampire" I Exclaimed.

"Aren't vampires supposed to burst into fire in the sunlight?" I pondered

My Voice Shocked me. It wasn't my voice, now how I remember it. It was kind of like a Mix between Morgan Freeman and Orlando Bloom. Smooth but commanding.

As I sit there remember all that had happened I noticed my thirst was still there. Burning inside of me almost as strongly as the fire that changed me. I sniffed the air. A Deer was close by.

In my life I had always been a avid hunter and fisherman. I knew how to draw them in, how to track and stalk them. Never had I been able to Smell them before! Not only could I smell him but I knew exactly where he was. I knew he was facing me from the sound of his breathing and the nearness of heart.

I stood from where I was siting and jumped across the creek onto a tree, Nearly Twenty foot up the tree to my surprise! The deer was about Thirty feet away, feeding on a hunters corn pile. I felt a course of desire course through my veins and I pounced. My strength was incredible, I crashed into her side, The bones cracking sounded like a toothpick breaking. I wrapped my arms around her body and slammed her to the ground, killing her instantly.

My Teeth Ripped into her flesh at the base of her neck like a knife through butter. Her Life force stained my lips as I gorged on her. Her Blood was like a fire hose to my burning thirst. The rich taste stained my taste buds. When I had my fill I lifted my head to the sky and let forth a beastly roar.


	4. Bear Wrestling

**Disclaimer: See Previous disclaimers :)**

**Come On people. Give me some reviews. I want to know how I am doing. **

Chapter 4

When I finished with my impromptu buffet, I took time to think about my new-found identity. I was a vampire with shimmering skin in one of the sunniest places in South Carolina. I knew I couldn't be seen in the daylight or people would freak out. Hell, it was the south I'd probably be shot and burnt at the stake.

"I wonder if that would kill me?" I Asked myself out loud. It was going to take me some time to get used to my new voice.

I waited for nightfall and headed to my truck along the roadside. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay around here for long. So I headed for my home and packed up some clothes, grabbed my credit cards and some cash I had been saving.

Where was I going to go. I knew I couldn't be anywhere around humans. I Didn't want to become the monster that they portray in movies. The Deer was filling but still left me craving more but I was stronger then that, I wasn't going to give in. I Figured I would head to my Grandfathers land in the Smokey Mountains of Tennessee.

There would be plenty of animals around and no people that far into the mountains. I knew I had to travel only at night until I got there.

Eight Hours later I was in the mountains of Tennessee. It was a Cloudy and foggy morning so I stopped at a local car dealer inside the sleepy little town. I sold my truck for Fifteen hundred dollars, Not even half of what it was worth but where I was going I wasn't going to need it. Besides, I ran faster then my truck ever did.

I walked to the edge of town and headed up into the mountains. The land was about eight miles away along the edge of the Foggy Creek Waterfall. I Found the cabin with little problems.

**Six Months Later**

The next six months of my new life were a lonely affair. I spent my time thinking about my life before. All the things my insignificant existence had ever accomplished meant nothing. All the struggles for money for bills, The struggle to find someone to spend the rest of my days with. It all meant Nothing.

I figured it was probably a good thing I didn't have a woman in my life. I would of never been able to go back to her as a vampire. The Allure of Blood would be to strong.

I Continued to Feed off of the animals in the area. I learned that there was a difference in how blood taste between different animals.

Herbivores for example had a odd blended salad taste, As if I could taste the grasses and herbs that they fed on.

Carnivores were my favorite. Their blood was like a all you could eat liquid steak buffet. They also fought back which to my surprise was more then half the fun of it.

Bears were exceptionally fun. I would sneak up behind one and smack It on the rump. It would Turn and stand on hits hind legs trying to figure out what just happened.

I'd circle around and grab it by both it's back legs and pull them from under him, Making his head hit the ground.

By this time they were usually pretty mad so I would spring in front of them and dodge their blows. I'd let them get their paws around me and attempt to crush me in a Bear hug.

Then I would return the favor and give them a bear hug. The sound of breaking ribs usually followed by a shattering roar as the bear tried to escape my grip.

I would squeeze the life from them and then drink my fill of their still warm blood.

One day after just such a fight I was headed back toward my Cabin when I heard a whistle from the creek-side. Worried that I may have been found I went to Investigate. I climbed a tree near the creek and made my way through the tree tops to where I could get a good look on who was on my land.

"You just think your slicker then pig pucky don't ya. I hear you up that tree, come on down and let me get a look at you. . . . Vampire." He Said.

I dropped from the tree and cautiously made my way to the opposite side the creek from him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I barked, not sure if he was here to harm me or not.

"Is that anyway to treat a visitor? My Name is Garrett, And I know what you are." He Replied nonchalantly.

"My Name is Boyd. Sorry for the Rudeness I had no idea you were a vampire. Come to my Cabin and lets talk somewhere a bit more comfy." I said

"Right behind you Squirrel." He said with a smirk.


	5. AN

**Thank you everyone that has read my story so far. I am having fun writing it. I would Really Appreciate if more of you guys would review my story. Good or bad I want to know how I am doing. This is my first story after all. I know you guys are wondering when the cullens are going to come into this but just keep holding on I'm still playing catchup with the time leading to him arising in forks. **

**Once again thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming. In the mean time between my Updates Please Check out Michellerae. Her story ****The Past Doesn't Stay in the Past** **is amazing. **


End file.
